everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Kitty Cheshire/cartoon
Kitty Cheshire debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "The World of Ever After High", which premiered on May 30, 2013. She is voiced by Bekka Prewitt in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes At an undetermined time, Kitty hangs out with Lizzie Hearts. She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. During Muse-ic, Kitty innocently requests that Professor Piper repeats a melody she knows summons rats. He falls for it, and Kitty disappears with a grin on her face. She supports Madeline Hatter during the royal student council presidential campaign. Kitty and Cedar have a chat in front of the school. Kitty catches Cerise with her hood down and threatens to tell the entire school. When Cerise is to run laps one Grimmnastics class, Kitty provokes her wolf side in an attempt to expose Cerise's peculiar parentage. Raven Queen ruins the scheme by covering for Cerise. Kitty attends Professor Nimble's class. Like her peers, Kitty dresses her finest for Legacy Day, though she disapproves of the event. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Kitty is among the students cheering for her. Kitty throws French Fries at the students, causing them to start a food fight. TV specials She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. Like her peers, Kitty dresses her finest for Legacy Day, though she disapproves of the event. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Kitty is among the students cheering for her. Chapter 2 Webisodes She and Lizzie have a chat while watching Blondie Lockes' MirrorCast show. Kitty hears a strange echo in the hallways. Kitty and Lizzie hang out in front of the school. Kitty hangs out with Lizzie in front of the school. Later, they have lunch in the castleteria. Kitty attends the True Hearts Day dance. Kitty attends Apple's birthday baking contest. Kitty has lunch in the castleteria. Kitty plays the role as the judge at the talent show, and enjoys both Cedar and Raven's performances. Kitty and Lizzie hang out together. She and Duchess have lunch together in the castleteria. Kitty attends Madeline's tea party. Kitty buys a hocus latte. Kitty plays croquet. Kitty takes a walk in the Enchanted Forest. Kitty overhears the Narrators wanting to keep a watch on her to see if she's a Royal or a Rebel. Wanting to cause more mischief among the two, she patterns out her hobbies into Royal and Rebel. Keeping the Narrators at bay for too long, they snap as she informs Madeline that she'd like to keep everyone guessing. TV specials Kitty hears a strange echo in the hallways. Kitty hangs out with Lizzie in front of the school. Later, they have lunch in the castleteria. Kitty attends the True Hearts Day dance. She appears at the front of the school with Lizzie. Kitty visits Heritage Hall. Late at night, Kitty takes a catnap. She prepares for the Thronecoming dance. She attends the Thronecoming dance. Chapter 3 TV specials Kitty is on the flying swing wheel and behind her, she throws ice cream on Duchess's face. Kitty brags about this to her mother, but she is not impressed, leaving Kitty dissatisfied with her work. Spotting the Fairest Five on the jumbo mirror, Kitty makes a spring dress on her own. Kitty finds her mother watching her pour sandbox litter into people's drinks, but Kitty's urged to do something big. At that point, Kitty fades over to the troll controlling the Fairest Wheel and blows pepper into its face, causing it to sneeze uncontrollably and spin the wheel out of control. The Fairest Five are mad at Kitty for doing such a thing. Lizzie, Madeline and Kitty all are excitable due to the fact that Alistair and Bunny, their Wonderlandian friends, have visited the Spring Fairest. After declaring the brought Storybook is a fake as well and her mother is the causer of the chaos happening, Kitty is ecstatic but the few snap at Kitty. She leaves them. Kitty and her mother watch Raven and the others' confrontation go with Apple. Her mother takes it Kitty's enjoying the chaos unfurl, but Kitty thinks otherwise. The Wonderlandians are met up with Kitty who calls her mother in order to repair the damage that's been done. The Cheshire Cat challenges her daughter to a game, which she accepts. Kitty is anxious if she'll be able to win the game after losing off Lizzie and Bunny. After realizing what was already there, Kitty beats the game and the Wonderlandians celebrate, simply be fading over to her mother without having to win across the board. She accompanies the Wonderlandians and the troll unplug the hole of the well. Kitty and her friends rejoice that the Spring Fairest is back and they enjoy a day together. Gallery Webisode gallery Maddie-in-Chief - Rebels unamused.jpg Facebook - curious Kitty.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - keeping everyone guessing.jpg TV special gallery The Tale of Legacy Day - Rebels not that impressed.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - frozen by magic.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Spring Unsprung - Alistair is serious.jpg Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters